New love
by richboylion
Summary: stuck on the island with the person of your dreams. what could be better then that? Female! Luffy X sanji lemon oneshot dont own one piece


**This is after every one finished their dreams and I don't own one piece**

It was just a normal day on the thousand sunny. Chopper making medicine, franky inventing with ussop, sanji making food for the ladies, zoro somehow sleeping and training at the same time, brook singing and playing the violin, and Luka, nami, and robin sunbathing at the main deck

"Here your smoothies, luka-chan, nami-chan, robin-chan!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes "thank you sanji/sanji-kun." They said. But they couldn't enjoy their drinks for long time as in that time as at that time the marines apparently decided to come in and ruin their free time. Then the new admiral Arashi (my oc) came and spoke on a loud snail phone. "give up straw-hats and we may just spare your lives" "AS IF. WE DON'T GIVE UPUNTIL THE END" luka yelled as she didn't have a loud speaker snail. "Don't say we didn't warn you! MARINES! ATTACK! "

Then the entire fleet came at them. 10 minutes later and most of the fleet are knocked out except Arashi. It looked like he turned desperate as before he died he wanted at least 2 of them to go out before he had to retreat, so he picked 2 that were closest to him which was luka and sanji with his wind-wind no mi and blew them away before he turned to fly to safety. "LUKA!SANJI!" the straw hats yelled.

With Luka and sanji. They didn't react for a few seconds until they realized they were flying through the air and Sanji then grabbed Luka so she wouldn't drown which caused Luka to blush a bit as she has a bit of a crush on him for a while (by a 'bit' think of Hinata's love for Naruto) but thought he liked nami or robin more. In their streak of luck they landed on an island with the help of Luka's rubber body. Good news is that there is plenty food and water for them to survive. Their luck then ran out. The bad news is that the island is completely surrounded by sea-stone further than Luka's rubber body can stretch somehow and they are on a mushroom shaped rock. (think of the rock sanji and zeff were stuck on but bigger) "what do we do sanji?" " I say we just wait for them and set up a fire to get the smoke out so they can find us" "ok, I'll get the fire-wood while you build the camp-site" "Hai Luka-Chan" he said while doing his ever so famous noodle dance and hearts in his eyes.

While she was looking for some more fire-wood she found a beautiful waterfall that is shallow enough so she can walk in it without trouble. She then set the logs down and tasted the water. 'There is no Salt! We can live for a while' she then picked up the logs and took them back to where she last saw sanji and when she got there, there was a simple ring of rocks and a 2-person tent made of leaves and sticks most likely to his perversion and to be as close as possible to her. Luka then set down the logs and said "do you know how to make a fire" she said sheepishly. "Yeah, just set the logs in the middle and I'll do the rest. "He then got a nest, a stick, and a block of thin wood and spun the stick at high speeds. He then got a spark and made a fire and stuck it into the nest making IT on fire and stuck the nest in to the block of wood which caught on fire. "I'll go hunting, before you protest you did the hard job before so just stay here and keep the fire going." She saw the seriousness in his eyes and nodded.' I always wonder why he is always so serious about food. I'd better ask him when he comes back.' After some time he came back and had a wild pig, some rabbits and some fish. After they ate the wild pig she then asked him the question

" hey sanji I've been wondering for a while now, why are you always so serious about scarce food?" "Well when I was just a child the old man boarded the ship I was working on I tried to defend the ship but got beaten up easily, but that was when a storm came and sunk the ship but zeff saved my life by cutting off his leg and bringing me to the surface. After a while we washed off on an island like this but no food or fresh water, anyway when we split the food he managed to salvage, he deliberately gave me all of the food, but it only lasted for a week. After that I had to survive on pure will power for 3 weeks, after that I was going crazy and tried to take the old mans 'share' but I found out that it was just treasure. I then looked at his foot. It was missing, that was when I remembered he had to cut his foot off to save me. I immediately apologized and asked why he saved me. He told me that I had the same dream he had, to see the All-blue. After that we were rescued by a passing boat. And to think before all of that, I didn't think twice about wasting food"

after he finished his story, Luka hugged him which completely surprised him. "I'm so sorry that happened to you and reminding you of that incident. Please forgive me!" he then realized she was crying so he took her body to the front of him and gently wiped away the tears from her face "it's okay. It's because of you I've managed to be comforted so I have new happy memories to replace the bad old ones. Your happy, energetic, cheerful, responsible everything any guy would want. That's the reason I fell in love with you"  
he then kissed her full on the lips. She was shocked at first, but then turned into happiness as sanji picked her not nami or robin. She then put her hand on the back of his head and pushed into his head for more pleasure. He then asked for permission to enter her mouth which she allowed. They explored each-others mouths and then eventually stopped. Sanji then asked "why did you kiss me? Do you love me too?" "Yeah I loved you for a while now ever since you saved me from drowning at Thriller Park (just go with it)." 'Yes she's in love with me! Not that marimo or long-nose! Thank you god!"

**At heven**

"You're welcome sanji. You deserve her even if you're pirates" said god

**Back at earth**

Luka then yawned "*yawn* is it time to go to sleep?" sanji then looked at the sky and saw it was indeed night time" yeah I guess It is let's get some shut eye"

**Morning**

Sanji woke up first so he decided to do an in bed breakfast for her. When he finished he brought the breakfast over to her. She gently shook her to wake her up and said "wake up my little sunshine." "*yawn* hey sanji. Is that food for me?" she asked "yes Luka-chan. It is the best dish I've ever made. Only for you." After she ate she remembered the waterfall so she told him "o yeah sanji I forgotten to tell you. There is a waterfall that has freshwater around here; I'll take you there" so she took him to the waterfall. When sanji saw it he said "it's beautiful but not as much as you." "Thanks sanji. I call dibs for first shower!" "What No fair! I wasn't ready." "Hey you snooze you lose" while Luka was taking a shower, sanji was peeping behind some bushes saying "She's beautiful" while masturbating and having a nosebleed. But when Luka said "sanji come out! I know your peeping at Me." She then came over to the bush and picked sanji up

"why do you have to peep at me. You know I would let you see me naked." "I'm sorry Luka-Chan I-wait did you say you would let me see you" "yeah. Your are my boyfriend after all, right?" she then brought her hand toward his pants and grabbed it gently. "Look, you're already erect. You relly want me huh. Let me pleasure you then."

Shen then pulled the pants down along with the underwear and when she saw his dick she then said "it's so big!" "Yeah, it is" she then put her hands on it gently and began rubbing it really fast, then she put the whole thing in her mouth which tasted salty, but she liked it. It was worth it to also hear moans from her lover. But he then said "I'm goanna cum! Ahhh!" all of his cum went into her throat. "Mm that tasted great" but before she can touch his dick again he stopped he and gently pushed her to the ground with lust in his eyes and put his mouth sucking on one of the nipples and his fingers on the other. "Fuck yes sanji! More!" he then began gently biting and squeezing the other breast" I'm goanna cum! Yes! Ahhhh!" he then got his dick between her very large breasts and rubbed her breasts against his dick which they both like. He then got both her nipples and stretched them to his shoulders. Then he stopped and brought his face down to her pussy and started licking it. "Yes! More!" she then got on top of him and put her pussy on his face, while sucking on his dick down to the base. Sanji then started to put 2 fingers inside her pussy and she then started moaning more so he started pushing in and out faster. Luka then said "sanji I'm goanna cum. Ahhh" she then came all over his face which he licked of. "Mm. your cum taste like candy" "thanks. But can you" "I understand, but are you sure you want to do this. What if you got pregnant? We would have to tell the others." "Yes sanji, I want to be yours and only yours, if I got pregnant I would keep the baby to start a family with you. Besides I'm sure the crew would understand."

He then got out from under her and put her on her hands and knees. Then he put his dick on the entrance to tease her and started pushing in hard. When Luka started crying a bit sanji thought he did something wrong "are you okay?" "Yeah, it just hurts for a girl's first time" when she stopped, he started pumping again each time being faster and harder. Eventually luka said "I've been a bad girl spank me." "As you wish." he then started spanking her in various places gently, like the stomach, the butt, both breasts."sanji I'm goanna cum!" "Me too, lets cum together!" at that time they came together. "That was amazing" "yeah but let's go take a shower to get the dirt, grim, and cum off." "Ok" after they took their showers, they went back to their campsite. They keep the smoke running. This paid off as in a week. While waiting they tried many different positions like the missionary, the spoon, both cow girl and reverse cow girl and various other positions.

After a long week, the straw-hats found them and after a brief plan, robin used her powers to have a base for luka to slingshot her and sanji to deck. "sorry it took so long guys, we ran out of colas so we couldn't coup de burst here." "It's ok nami, I'm just happy it wasn't like the kuma incident." "Yeah, so did something happen between you 2 while we were gone?" Nami said with match-making possiblites running through her head. They both blushed madly and said "Yeah" "like what you had sex?" then they all laughed. But when they saw those 2 weren't laughing they immediately knew they really did have sex. Then brook, ussop, franky, and surprisingly zoro and nami nose bleed and they all passed out while robin barely could stand and chopper wasn't really affected as he was into reindeer, not humans. "quick get everyone to the infirmary!" after everyone is awake, nami then demanded to tell them. Then luka and sanji told them the entire truth which they passed out again by the end of their story. "Knew we should have waited" "I agree"


End file.
